


Stagefright Lite

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Really really short okay, Tournament Fun Times, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets nervous right before the tournament. Ian really wishes Luke would stop doubting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagefright Lite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Tomate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/gifts).



Luke was clearly nervous, practically trembling on the spot, but he maintained an almost serene smile. He kept it up as he turned towards Ian, but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

“You really think I can-?”

 

He was tempted to start laughing. “Seriously? You want my honest opinion?”

 

“Um… Yes?” Luke hesitated, like he didn't already know what the answer would be.

 

“There's no way you can lose.”

 

A smile spread across Luke’s face, a real one, his eyes shining along with it. He gave a nod. “Alright, then. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

He rushed towards the console, cracking his knuckles before stepping up to the pinball table. Yep, Ian thought, Normal Boots didn't stand a chance.


End file.
